


Ignored

by ninjaturtletime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Femdom, One Shot, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjaturtletime/pseuds/ninjaturtletime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's been ignoring his girlfriend and she/you're frustrated. But tonight's movie night with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignored

You lie in your bed, infuriated. Your boyfriend won't answer your texts, yet you keep trying. This has been going on for 3 weeks now, you don't understand, you used to be inseparable.  
*ping*  
Your phone goes off, someone's pestering you, a rush goes through you hoping it's Dave.

It isn't.  
You frown momentarily, reading the chumhandle.  
ectoBiologist began pestering [chumHandle] at 06:58pm  
EB: hey [nickname]  
EB: are you still coming over for movie night?  
CH: of course, I'll be there in a couple of minutes  
ectoBiologist stopped pestering [chumHandle] at 07:03pm

You sigh and rub your face, you completely forgot about movie night. And you haven’t exactly gotten out of bed yet today.  
Your extent of getting ready didn't go much further than pulling on sweatpants and grabbing your phone. You were already wearing a shirt, and shoes were the least of your problems, besides you would've taken them off anyway.  
You went barefoot.  
Thankfully, John lived just down the road, so you walked. And let yourself in.  
"Yo, prankster, I'm here." You called out and black hair appeared around the kitchen corner.  
"Hey [nickname]," he responded as you flopped backward onto the couch.  
"What are we watchin' tonight?" you asked when he set snacks on the coffee table.  
"Con Air, National Treasure, Mummy trilogy."  
You sat up excitedly, "The Mummy!?"  
"I knew you'd be happy." You both grinned as he settled next to you.

-timeskip-  
You had trouble paying attention to Nic Cage fighting bad guys on and off a plane. It was only halfway through the movie and you were getting restless.  
You relentlessly texted your boyfriend about hooking up after movie night.   
He didn't respond.

-timeskip- (11:30pm-ish)  
National Treasure 2 was just about over and it was pitch black outside. Yet, both of you were as awake as ever.  
You were still having stirrings but you were able to ignore them.

'were'  
You were having feelings that you never thought you'd feel toward John.  
You wanted to see him beneath you, raw, burning his way toward release as you rode him to his end.  
You sent Dave a text that he could forget about everything you had said, and that he was being a despicable boyfriend.  
Just as the end credits started rolling, something inside you snapped. Your self-control was almost completely gone and you pounced on the boy sitting next to you. He went down easy.  
"[Name], what are you~"  
You cut him off by smashing your lips to his, and grinding into him.  
He groans.

Your hands eventually leave his wrists and tangle into his raven black hair before slipping up the bottom of his shirt.  
You have to break for air, but that doesn't stop you.  
You press kisses down his jaw and neck as he pants for air. Your hands slowly trail up his chest, feeling the undefined muscles move beneath your rough fingertips.  
Eventually, his shirt comes off and so does yours. Gently you bring his white-knuckled fists to your waist, where the death grip latches on before loosening.  
His eyes are squeezed shut and you grin at his red face. He's almost completely under your power.  
You pull his hands up, to splay out over your full breasts. And John looks like he's going to pass out.

"I want you to touch me like this," you say, gently squeezing your breasts with your hands, which still rest atop his.  
He complies. For a first timer, he has surprisingly knowing fingers, which gently handle you and burn right through the white fabric of your bra.  
Your hands drop to wrestle off your sweatpants as John continues his ministrations. And you gasp as his thumb brushes a nipple.  
His eyes are finally open and you make eye contact. You smile wickedly and shift your hips, jerking your core against his.   
You're more excited than shocked at how hard he is, and you long to hurry him out of his pants, but settle for watching him, making your arousal surge through you in an overwhelming way.  
His fingers pause as you press against him, and roll your hips again.  
Your lips hover above his and you speak, lips brushing slightly.  
"I want you."  
He swallows tightly, and groans when your hands lurch down to unzip his jeans. He doesn't move as you pull them off and slide your hips over his again. It's hotter now, only the undergarments separating them, and it feels amazing.  
You laugh quietly and murmur, "You're really hard."  
His blush darkens and his eyes slide away from you.  
He isn't surprised at all at how hard he's gotten. Not when this situation has been the one he's imagined, dreamt about for so long.  
John swallows thickly and asks shakily, "Is that bad?"  
You smile and lean down, responding before kissing him. "Absolutely not."

Your hips move against his, rubbing over his hard cock with a power that leaves him breathless.  
The way you straddle him allows John to feel everything, every curl of heat and the wetness of your arousal and, oh gog, it's amazing. He wants to drag you down over him and feel that heat up close, that tightness. He moans a little when you roll your hips over him and smile.  
But you don't take him immediately. Your fingers curl around his length and John is staring openly at you, in something between utter amazement and embarrassment. If he'd thought your touch felt good before, it cannot even be compared to this. This is bare skin over bare skin, this is total control. This is heaven.  
His head slams back and he moans louder. You lean in to kiss his neck, to nibble at his skin, drag your tongue over him. Your hand pumps him at a pace neither fast nor slow, surrounding every side of him.

"Does it feel good?" you breathe into his ear, and your voice is confident but different, twisted into something devilish and hapless. You know it feels good but just want his confirmation, want to hear him stutter out a 'yes' and shake against you.  
There are no calculations to your movements. No logic behind it. It is just a primal knowledge that comes as innately as breathing, just a greedy desire for pleasure. And it is this greed and this desire that makes John gasp out a rough, low, "Yes…'t feels…really…good…!"   
You close your eyes and let his words wash over you. You hadn't been expecting a response, but your glad he supplied you with one. It is so sinful, that voice, those words. It is so unlike anything John would say and it only proves that he is shattering, splintering from your handling of him.  
He wants you badly, wants to feel you around him, lessening the ache and burn. He wants to make you feel as amazing as he feels now. He wants to fuck you with all the abandonment he feels in this moment.

When he suddenly pulls you roughly forward, you gasp, hands flying to lay on his chest. He drags your core over his and you gasp again, the edge of a moan in your voice. "I want you, too," he whispers, pressing his mouth against yours. He kisses hotly, deeply, and you're left feeling helpless. You want him now, very badly.  
So you take him. One moment his cock is filling the space between you two, the next your panties are pushed aside and it is filling space within you. And it feels so good, so good. John grabs your hips like his life depends on it and stares at his flesh as it enters you, his eyes filled with passionate wonderment.  
He could never have prepared for this. He is fully sheathed within you and finally understands why people become addicted, and he can't breathe.  
Now he moans and lets himself go for practically the first time that day. And his hips seem to move on their own as his orgasm burns him down. He bucks forwards in an intrinsic pursuit of pleasure.

You shift your hands to the arm of the couch and push forward, suddenly increasing the tempo, rolling your hips faster.   
When you do that, the heat and the way you look at him makes him into something primal, barbaric.   
"Fuck," he moans, dragging his hands down your thighs.   
He throws his head back and pants.The heady sensations of sex are pounding through him so steadily that he can barely reign them in. All he can do is sit back and watch you move, take him in and out of your core with smooth, deep thrusts.  
You patter kisses over his chest, up his neck, along his jaw. Your fingers tangle into his black hair and turn your mouth to his. The kiss you share is sloppy at best, fueled by the raw desire which tears through both of you. It makes you see stars.  
You give a little breathless moan and lurch your hips faster, faster, feeling an orgasm slowly build up.  
John gasps, clutches you tightly, arches his back just a tiny bit, stares at the sight you make and wonders if this is what happiness feels like.  
"[N-name]- shit, I-I think I'm - mnnnmngh! Th-that's - !"  
You moan and clutch his shoulders, thrusting harder, faster. The stars you see cloud over you until nothing else registers in your head but the pleasure. It makes you come so fast that you can't even stop it or draw it out into a softer release.  
"John I-I'm going to - ooh! " you cry out loudly and your release tears through you. Your back arches, the fabric that molds over your breasts surges forward and John stares up at you in awe.

You are lovely and the sight of you makes him hurtle over the edge, too, which he'd been forcibly teetering on, trying not to fall before his time.  
The strength of your orgasm coils around him, sending fierce vibrations over his cock and drawing out his own release. His hips thrust upwards on their own, roughly surging into you even as you slow your pace, and soon John is coming so hard that he has to close his eyes so that the sensations don't completely overtake him.  
Neither of you move for a while, letting your breath catch up. Finally, you lean down and press a kiss to his lips. This kiss is different, innocent, chaste. The gentleness of it makes a blush return to John's face.  
As you pull away, your eyes flash down to his crimson face, and a smirk plays over your mouth. You still have the entire night and tomorrow morning.  
"Come on," you say to him, pulling yourself up and away from his grasp. He is quick to follow, and stands dizzily. But you smile again and grab his hand to pull him forward, into a more comfortable part of the house.


End file.
